I Would Have Never Imagined This Kuro Neko
by LuvRaisa
Summary: Ordinary new girl Mikan Sakura finds herself in a tricky position when she is the guide of her new, not-as-nice-as-in-tv, FAMOUS HEARTHROB of a classmate. And life for Natsume Hyuuga isn't as smooth when his walls seem to be falling in front of this, so-called, COMMONER! Will they realize what's in front of them or are they just dense idiots? FIND OUT! Natsumikan! supernatural


**Hey! My first Gakuen Alice Story! I LOVE GAKUEN ALICE! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice... i never will cuz I'm not that creative and talented! **

**...**

**Mikan's POV**

I would have never imagined. Who knew that this one day my whole world would be turned upside down? I rush through the halls of Alice Academy, trying to get to my next class without getting late. My dishevelled hair is now sticking to my sweaty face; my half worn shoes are threatening to trip me any second. My half open backpack is constantly slipping off my shoulders and my gym bag is banging against my right thigh as I try to navigate around the large crowd of teenagers.

I smile for a second when I see my classroom in front of me. I rush through the open door and make it in a millisecond before the bell rang.

"Sakura!You're late," my math teacher, Jinno-sensei , tells me with a stern face.

He's a pretty cool teacher actually but for some reason, always seems to hate me.

I sigh and straighten up and smile, "Nope sir. I got in before the bell rang and the rule is I need to be in the classroom before the bell to count on time so, I'm good." I give him a last victory smile before carrying myself to an empty seat.

All my classmates are either laughing at Jinno's defeated face and my reasoning or high fiving me. I just smirked and sat down before stating, "You know they should give us more time for transition. I mean first of all I have GYM first period where the coach doesn't even give us enough time to change and now I'm a stinking mess. How cruel, don't you think Jin-Jin?"

"Sakura! Don't call me that and if the girls in your class can do it, so can you," he says with a small smile at my silliness.

I just grin and shrug before bending down to properly put my shoes on. Just few weeks ago, I moved to a new city and entered junior year in high school. I was awkward for me in the first day of school because all the kids are hugging each other with a smile of recognition where as I'm standing there awkwardly looking like a loner. I decided to ditch my weird

_'Would Mikan Sakura from grade 11 please come to the principal's office now?" _

Damn! Everyone turns to look at me.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" I shout. But gives me a look of mockery and points to the door. I sigh and get up and make my way outside. Before I leave, I joke, "If I'm not back in 5, call the SWAT team." I close the door on my laughing classmates and head downstairs. I walk through the empty hallway feeling like a lost 9th grader. I mean I did just start school in a new area so I didn't know anyone but I made friends quite fast.

I stop in front of the main office, take a deep breath and head inside with my brightest smile.

"Hi!" I chirp to the office ladies. They just smile and wave at me or mouth hi back. I knock the principal's door feeling slightly scared. What if I AM in trouble? But I didn't do anything wrong. Is it because of the class arrival?

Between my thoughts, I hear a _COME IN._ I walk in and close the door behind me.

"Oh! Mikan! Take a seat! I have something very important to tell you. It's confidential so I hope that you keep it to yourself." Uncle Kazumi says.

I gulp, wondering what he might me talking about. "Yeah! Sure! I can obviously keep a secret. I mean how much do you know about me?"

"Of course... wait what?!" he questions, raising one eye brow.

My eyes widen in realization and I quickly smile, "NOTHING" in a high-pitched voice. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh, well you see, next Monday, we'll have a new student joining us. He has some... points?"

I frown in confusion, "Uncle Kazumi, can you please get to the point?" He sighs and says, "Look Mikan, do you know who Natsume Hyuuga is?"

The STUPIDEST question in the world! Of course I know the most famous teen celebrity! He is a talented actor and singer who is really nice and loves to help people! And not to mention he's a TOTAL heart-throb. Back to the real world, I answer, "Yes sir, why?"

"Well, he will be joining our school next Monday and I gave him the same classes as you. I want you to be his guide."

And BOOM, my world is turned upside down as I have to deal with the most famous heart-throb EVER!

**...**

**BAM! There! Please review, favorite, and follow.**

**~Raisa Chellin **

**chapter 2 will be up with the first review!**


End file.
